America (the Turning Tables)
by EngGerTay
Summary: The second book of the America's. Now that she knows most of her memories, America has to be careful. There are some of the best twist in Hetalia history you will ever find out.
1. Chapter 1

I backed up from where I stood. "You're-You're Russia?" I stammered.

Russia sighed. "Yes, and what is wrong with that?" she asked.

I gulped. "Russia is helping America?" I must have looked confused.

She rubbed her head, and it looked like she was trying to decide where to begin. "I was the first human to be turned into a nation, but not the first to have their memories back," she explained. "I was a girl just like you, taken out of school. Forced to live in this place. Then they went to Sweden and got Sweden right after me." She paused for a moment and then started up again. "He was the first to get his memories back. Without the help of me or anyone, but soon after, they found out and took his memories away permanently. But before he lost his memories, he gave me mine. When they found out I had mine back also, they tried to take them. When they did, my mind went blank, and they couldn't get it back. So they put me in this room and I became the barber. Time went by and more kids were being changed into nations. I was slowly getting my memories back. Sweden came in for a haircut one time, and I remembered what he did for me," she sat down and continued, "but he didn't remember anything except the history that was forced into his mind." I looked at Russia, who wiped her eyes dry from tears.

"When I was at the school, they told me that because I spoke German and Swedish, I would be under the control of them." I had paused and sat down. "I was so confused, I just wanted to be with my friend, Sally. She has always been there for me, but I watched her die. And Greg too. He was one of the kids they had me walk by to the truck. ...Why do they kill them? Why even have this-this place anyways!?" I asked, scared, confused still.

Russia shook her head. "I still don't know why, but all they know is you are still America, and I am the one who lost their memories. It stays the same until we can save the others." She looked at me. "And it has to stay that way."


	2. Chapter 2

I was pushed out the door when it got late, and I walked to Germany's house. It was a lot bigger than my tiny room. I knocked on the door as Germany was there.

"Hey, how are you?" She seemed not to remember that Russia knocked her out.

"I am great," I said back walking into her house.

"Italy came over and is making pasta for us," she said with a sigh.

I laughed. "I like Italy's pasta," I told her, and Germany looked at me like I was crazy.

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded and walked in. Italy was in the kitchen singing an Italian song. "Hey Italy," I smiled walking in. "How are you?" Italy stopped for a moment to look at me.

"I am fine, Grazie (Thank you)." He smiled.

Germany walked in and rubbed her head. "My kitchen is so dirty now!"

I giggled at Germany, "It is fine I will help you out."

Italy was done making "his" pasta and made us sit down with the best Italian wine. Germany, Italy, and I ate the smooth noodles and juicy sauce. Italy went through four bowls of pasta before he was full. I only ate one bowl of pasta and sat waiting for them to be done.

"You are usually really hungry America. Is there something wrong? Like are you sick or something?" Germany asked. She was concerned for me. I was just fine, well besides the hiding the memories thing, but just fine. Italy got up and started to clean the plates and other things off the table.

"Thank you Italy," I smiled at him. He just nodded and walked into the kitchen. "What is up with him?" I asked. Germany shrugged her shoulders and helped Italy out. I went in and helped putting away the plates. We got it done in half the time, but Germany kept cleaning the kitchen. Italy waved goodbye to me and Germany, then left. I sat down on the couch that was different from mine.

"Hey, is everything okay? I know I have been asking, but really, there is something wrong?"

I looked up at her and half-smiled. "Nothing is wrong, Germany, but... I don't remember how you and Sweden became my masters." I told her.


	3. Chapter 3

Germany looked at me like I was crazy. "What do you mean?" she asked.

I rubbed my head and stood up. "You know what I mean, Germany. I am a free nation, and then out of nowhere I am now I am under the control of you and Sweden. I will ask again: how am I under the control of you and Sweden?"

Germany sat down and looked at her hands. "I... I don't know," she looked up at me. Her eyes were red. "I don't know how this happened. It just did, America! Okay?" She raised her voice a little. I touched her shoulder lightly and looked into her eyes.

"You know this isn't true, so wake up," I told Germany, who was shaking her head. Germany looked at me and then started to freak out.

"What is going on?" she asked, looking at me. "America, you're okay." She grabbed me into a big hug. I hugged her back, smiling.

"I need to take you to Russia," I told her. "She is helping me out, and she will help you too!"

Germany looked at me once again like I was crazy. "Wait, Russia? She is alive? We were told Russia died, and the country was gone."

I looked at her, and then shook my head. "They wanted us to think that, so we wouldn't know the truth. She got her memories back first," I told her. "But we must get going." I started to pull her down the hallway.

Sweden walked up and looked at us. "Germany, the person I was just thinking about. How is your day so far with our little country America?" he asked, looking at me.

"I-It's fine, thank you," I could see she was looking for something to say to him, "but we need to be going." She grabbed onto my hand and started to pull me down the hallway. I got my footing and showed her the room where Russia was. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard her voice from inside.

"It is me, America," I called back; my full memories hadn't come back, and that includes my name.

Russia opened the door and looked right at Germany. "What is she doing here?" she asked me.

I opened my mouth to talk when a guard walked by. "May we come in?" I asked her. Russia rolled her eyes and let us both in keeping an eye on Germany.

"Okay what is up? Does she know?" Russia looked at me.

I looked at Germany. "She remembers now, just her mind keeps fighting it like mine did. Please do somthing. Please," I begged like a kid. "I know she can do it."

Russia walked over and sat Germany down. "Hand me your jewel please." She put her hand out.

Germany grabbed a cross around her neck. "Is this it?" she asked Russia, who looked at the necklace. "She already has her memories back, with this."

I looked at the necklace myself. "It looks like mine." I took my cross necklace out of my shirt. "Like the same thing."

Russia looked at Germany. "You are the real Germany, aren't you?" she asked.

Germany looked down at her hands. "Yes, I wasn't some kid kidnaped; I was born here, but my mom got out with me. That was over 200 hundred years ago."

I looked at her in shock. "You mean that we don't age, like ever?"

Germany nodded to me. "We are also connected to the country we have a name to. So if they kill us, they kill the country."

Russia added in, "And its people."


	4. Chapter 4

"So it is true! The rumors and the stories we are told. Hetalia is real." A voice rang inside my head when I slept. We talked forever that day about plans and other things. Russia said something to me right before we left—I didn't make it out because it was in Russian, all I got was 'be'. I repeated it in my head many times.

"Bud'te bezopasny , i ne pozvolyayut im nayti vas." (Be safe, and don't let them find you.)

I finally had to sit up, I couldn't handle the pressure that was in my head. Like something else was pushing its way in. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and looked at the fake window that just showed darkness.

"I wonder what the sun felt like. Maybe one day I will remember, or feel it once more." I told myself before getting up. With Sweden being close to my country, I had to be careful and on what I said or did around him. He was the first to remember and the first to have his memory fully erased.

I was at Germany's house because of Sweden's orders. It was then only me, Russia, and Germany who knew what was really happening.

I heard someone moving around the house, soft feet hitting the carpet that was in the hallway. Then my door opened and closed and someone was under my bed. I got off and crouched, seeing a little girl hiding her self at the far end.

"It is okay. I won't hurt you." She look similar to England, her eyebrows and appearance.

"Are you Sealand?" I asked her. The little girl crawled near me but never left under my bed.

"Y-You must be America." She was shaking in fear.

I nodded to her and sat down, not being near the bed. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

Sealand crawled all the way out and sat down copying me. "I-I just w-want to see my mommy," she told me, holding her little body.

I smiled to show her that I wasn't going to tell. "I do too, maybe we will find them."

Sealand looked from her legs and ran over. She wrapped her little arms around my neck and started to cry. I hugged her back softly shushing her.

"Everything will be okay."

She shook her head. "E-England he knows," she looked at me. "H-He knows that I remember and was going to tell someone that is why I hid here. I-I thought that th-they wouldn't go looking for m-me here."

I looked back at the young face. "Is England your brother in real life?" I asked her.

She started to cry again and nodded in my shoulder. Someone knocked on my door and I put Sealand under my bed to answer it.

"Um hello can I help you?" I asked the two men standing there.


End file.
